


How It Should Be

by sugawarakoushis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Dreams, Firsts, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Sugawara, Transphobia, Violence, all that fun stuff, alot of implied relationships, also, daisuga - Freeform, younger characters too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawarakoushis/pseuds/sugawarakoushis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara knew that he'd been different for as long as he could remember, he was transgender and nothing could change that. Although, some certain people didn't agree.</p><p>WARNING: HOMOPHOBIA TRANSPHOBIA ABUSE AND IMPLIED SELF HARM PLEASE DONT READ IT IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY ANY OF THESE THINGS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear

Koushi, the name rolled off his tongue perfectly, everything about it screamed to him, this is who you were meant to be. Although,he wasn't sure that everyone else would feel the same way. He couldn't ever imagine coming out to his parents, terrified that he'd disappoint them. that's why he could feel the feel the thumping in his chest and the black abyss swirling in his stomach and the tightness in his throat amplified by ten times at the exact moment his mother walked in on him binding.

"Kou-" she had started, before realizing what she'd walked in on. She walked towards him, smiling, and pulled him into a hug.  
"Sweetie that's not good for you." She said, motioning to the ace bandages wrapped around her sons chest.

He felt a twinge of guilt in his throat, "Mom if you're going to disagree with who i am i don't need to hear it." He really couldn't look at her, afraid of rejection, he couldn't stand disappointing his family. He half expected her to yell or hit him or something but she just smiled, letting out the hiccup of a laugh. "Wai-" Suga started, taken aback by his mothers reaction.

"No, sweetie you misunderstood, i always knew that you were destined to be different.As long as you're happy, i'm happy." She ruffled her slim fingers through Suga's silvery hair. "The one thimg i do have a problem with is that you're not taking care of yourself. This stuff is really bad for your health, i'll take you to get a real one, just please never use this again." Suga nodded, whispering apologies into her shoulder.

"sh sweetheart, you didn't know any better its okay." she cooed, her voice calm and strong. "I love you my beautiful son." she smiled, meeting her sons watery hazel eyes with her strong brown ones, wiping a stray tear from his face.

"c-could you also call me Koushi?" he stuttered out looking to his mother for acceptance. She smiled and he could feel the knots in his stomach loosen for the first time in what seemed like forever. 

"Koushi huh? " she said, testing the name on her tongue, "It's beautiful Koushi, i love it." The twinge of guilt in his throat was replaced with a feeling of hope and relief. He sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Thank you Mom". Although now he knew his mother was okay with him, he still wasn't quite sure how his father would react. He could still hear the screams of disappointment from his father when he learned that Suga's sister- who had long since moved out- brought home her girlfriend of two years. "You fucking faggot, you've disgraced this family, get out!"He screamed, pounding his fists against the wall next to her head. His dad had always made them feel horrible about any small thing that ever happened. He would scream at not only Koushi and his sister, but his mother too. Suga's mother caught the worst of it, she could never catch a break from the yelling.

As if reading his mind, his mother squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry Koushi, i'll break the idea in to your father slowly." He knew that his mother was only trying to help and that it sould have calmed him down a little, but he knew that it wouldn't go down well. 

With one final hug his mother smiled and left the room, closing the door as she stepped out. As she left Koushi couldn't help but feel guilt tightening his throat, knowing that his mother would take all the heat. Tears began to well up behind his eyes again and his entire body shivered despite that it was a fairly warm night. Suga was afraid and there was only one person he knew he could call. 

He could hear his heart pounding in his ears after every ring of the phone, his breathing uneven.  
"H-hello? Asahi? It's Suga"


	2. Dream Catcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stress is getting to Suga and even sleeping isn't helping his tension.

He picked up on the third ring, "H-Hello?" He mumbled, sleep evident in his voice.  
"Asahi?" Suga knew that his friend would be tired, he'd been studying hard to make sure he aced Karasuno's entry exam. Asahi was the only person Suga had told about him, well besides his mother now. Suga knew that Asahi was trust worthy as soon as he met him and even through all the times Suga throws to push him away, Asahi knew better than to leave his side.  
"Suga? What's going on? Are you okay?" Worry crept into his friends voice and Suga could picture him nervously tugging on his long hair.  
"I'm fine Asahi. I just-" he started, becoming increasingly aware of what had just happened with this mother, "Asahi, my mom found out." The last part came out as a sigh mixed with a slight hiccup as warm tears began to well behind his eyes once more, the feeling becoming all too familiar.  
"Are you okay? Is she okay? What did she say? How is your dad? Did he hurt you? Do you need a place to stay? Are you okay?" Asahi rambled, slurring his questions together. Koushi couldn't help but smile at this, his friend genuinely cared about his wellbeing, he was thankful for that.  
"Asahi, please calm down I'm fine, my dad doesn't know. My mom took it well, she even agreed to all me Koushi. I'm fine I just thought I'd let you know. I'm sorry, please get back to your work. Good night Asahi, sleep well."  
"Goodnight Koushi, I'll see you tomorrow" Asahi practically sighed into the phone, growing sleepy again. Suga shut his phone with a click, smile still plastered in his face. For once, he thought, things are coming up Koushi. With that, he too, fell into a drowsy state, falling asleep easily.  
__________________________  
Suga didn't recognize his surroundings. Everything was shades of grey and white. He scanned his surroundings for something familiar but it seemed at though the world in from of him had twisted and warped, people crowding in front of him with blurred faces, pointing their fingers towards him and letting out shrieks and laughter. Koushi looked down at himself noticing he was in a short pink gown and heels. His arm and legs were bound by ropes and tied to hooks on the wall as if he were on display for everyone to look at. A sign on the window in from of him read 'freak tranny; looks like a boy, really a girl'. He felt like a monster, unnatural. He pulled and pulled, struggling to break free of his small prison. He shouted for help until his voice was raw, pounding his hands against the pane of glass that say between him and the people outside. He scanned the outside again, searching for any sort of familiar faces. He noticed one, a tall, lanky, long haired boy. "Asahi!" He tried to call out for him, only no noise came from his mouth. He pounded the glass again, wishing for it to shatter, but with no such luck.  
Another familiar face, silvery hair like his own, paired with green eyes and a mole almost identical to his, his sister. He waved and flailed his limbs, desperate for her attention, but when she turned to him, it was not what he has been expecting. Her mouth had been sewn shut, her skin pale except for a blackening bruise around her right eye. There was blood pooling out of her mouth and tears streaming from her face. He called out to her frantically, still no noise had protruded from his lips. He was desperate, tears streaming from his own eyes, his throat raw, muscles sore.  
He caught the eye of an unfamiliar stranger, a tall dark hair, dark eyed man who looked to be a few years older than Koushi. He smiled politely at Suga, who would've thought the man was strikingly gorgeous if not for the circumstances. He reached through the glass as though it wasn't even there. He heard his voice as clear as day screaming his name "SUGA! WAKE uP!"  
\---------------  
Koushi woke in a cold sweat, face wet with tears, his throat sore. It'd been evident that he'd been either screaming or crying. Checking the time he realized it was only 3 am.  
He tugged on his ashen locks thinking of anything that wasn't the dream, attempting to slow his breathing to a normal pace.  
He had a hard time sleeping after that, not wanting a repeat episode of his horrid dream. He occupied himself by staring at a spot on his ceiling, counting his heartbeats. This calmed him and soon his heart rate even returned to normal. At this point, he let himself drift to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to b continued!!!


	3. Perfect Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga never believed in love at first sight, and yet, here it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god, im sorry this one is kinda long and rambley but please bear with me its gonna get good !!
> 
>  
> 
> \- Iris xx

Over the next week he tried not to focus on his dream and what it could possibly mean and more on studying for his entrance exams. Both him and Asahi were applying at Karasuno, and he hoped that they both would get in. Asahi had quickly become his backbone since they met and Suga really needed that support. Plus, he really wanted to play volleyball with Asahi again.  
Seeing his family had become increasingly easier. Although his father still hadn't caught on, Suga's mother was supportive and helpful and he no longer had to hide from her. The support from his mother had been a lot of help with Koushi's body changing still and all the stress with upcoming exams. Asahi and his mother had been the greatest supports of his life and he finally felt as though something was going right

The night before his exams Suga had the dream again, almost exactly the same. This time though, he saw more clear faces. Those of his mother, his father, Asahi and again the complete stranger, who looked slighlt different each time. This time Koushi made sure to get a good look at him, trying to take in every last detail of the beautiful stranger.  
Waking again from this strange dream Suga had been prepared. He knew the dream would come again soon, so he'd left a notepad and some pens on his bedside table, hoping to de able to sketch out his dream man. Suga was never an expert artist but he'd taken some lessons and classes during school. Soon enough he was sprawling black ink onto the page, hoping to capture every detail from the fleeting image in his mind. He wondered if he'd ever seen the man before, he looked about Suga's age and height (although he believed the man would be taller), he had broad shoulders, a friendly yet firm and authoritative smile, and deep brown eyes the practically smiled into Suga's soul.  
When Suga had finished perfecting his masterpiece he ripped the paper from the notepad and stuffed it in his bag, hoping to see someone who might be his perfect stranger.  
_____________________  
He woke to the buzzing of his alarm and his mother gently shaking his shoulder, hard enough to wake him but not hard enough that it hurt.  
“Kou sweetie,” she half-whispered, “Its exam day. I’ve made you breakfast and prepared your bag. You even got to sleep in a little, but it’s time to get up.” She smiled, ruffling his hair. There was a thing about his mother that when she smiled, it seemed that her whole body smiled too. Her eyes would light up and her whole face and body just seemed to radiate happiness. When she smiled, like really smiled, you could practically feel how genuine and heartfelt it truly was. This smile slightly lessened the blow of remembering that it was exam day, Koushi mentally thanked him mother for that.  
Getting up, he changed into a sloppy outfit, not really caring how he looked today. He was already stressed out enough at the thought of not making it in, he really didn’t need to worry about how he looked. His mother flashed him a smile and wished him luck while he grabbed his bag and his breakfast, making his way to the door. He smiled back, knowing he’d need all the luck he could get.  
Exam days were never usually easy on anyone, but everything seemed worse than expected to Koushi. For one, he was placed in an exam room filled with unfamiliar faces with eyes that seemed to tear away at everything he’d tried to conceal from the world. Secondly, his mom had let him sleep in, which meant he missed out on valuable time he could’ve spent studying. And three, Koushi was a very emotional being, he’d like to say he had his emotions in check and could keep himself under control, but he’d be lying. Once, during a math final, he’d completely blanked out on how to finish a single math problem, and it had made him face grow warm as he felt salty tears welling up behind his eyes, which didn’t help his nervousness. He had to be excused so he could go to the bathroom and cool down. Crying in front of his classmates was a bold ‘NO’ in his books, he never wanted to show that sort of vulnerability to the people who could potentially ruin his future.  
All that aside, Koushi felt his panic subside a slight bit as the test paper was slipped onto his desk and he could feel the heat of the eyes of his peers subsiding as well. The exam was easy enough and Koushi felt like he aced it, which lifted his spirits quite a lot.  
He turned to smile at the teacher before leaving the test room when he caught a glimpse of a boy he hadn’t noticed before in the classroom. The boy had light brown hair that swooped in front of his chocolate brown eyes. He swiped at his hair while he looked down at his test, an amused smile playing at the corner of his lips. Suga could’ve sworn he was the stranger from his dream but he hadn’t had enough time to admire the boy longer before Suga felt something hard hit his side and the next thing he knew he was staring at the white tiled ceiling.  
“oh my god, are you okay? I’m so sorry, this is all my fault. Are you okay? Do I need to take you to the nurse?” A slightly familiar voice pestered him with questions.  
“I’m fine I think.” Suga sat up, looking towards the person he’d bumped into. He could’ve sworn that this boy was an angel. He had short dark brown hair and equally as dark eyes that had chunks of gold in them. He noted that the gold would’ve glinted in the sun and made them a completely different colour entirely.  
Suga mentally slapped himself, noticing that he’d been staring at the other boy for a second too long. He shook off his trance and took the other boys outstretched hand, noting that it was strong, but not too strong, calloused but still soft.  
The other boy smiled sheepishly as Suga as he helped him up, “I’m honestly so sorry, please let me know if there’s anything I can do for you.” Suga just smiled and shook his head.  
“Seriously, I’m fine.” He smiled at the other boy, he swore he knew him from somewhere but he couldn’t figure out where. “Wait, do I know you from somewhere?” Suga asked, hoping for the other to refresh him memory.  
The other boy smiled, it was warm and friendly, welcoming. “I don’t think so, but I’m Sawamura Daichi, but you can call me Daichi.” He held out his hand to Suga, who blushed slightly. Daichi, he thought, meaning Great wisdom. It suits him.  
Taking Daichi’s hand, Suga was lifted from the floor where he met Daichi’s deep eyes with his own golden ones. He mumbled shyly, “Sugawara Koushi, call me Suga.” Suga hoped the other boy knew he was being friendly. Suga’s first name had only ever been used by his mother and Asahi, and he was much more comfortable using the shortened version of his family name. He was half expecting to see the other boy cringe at the Suga’s slightly professional manor, but instead he smiled.  
“Suga huh? I like it, it suits you well.” Daichi looked at Suga as if he were seeing his soul. He smiled at him wordlessly, seeming to forget that their hands were still in each other’s.  
Before Suga had the courage or the chance to ask Daichi for his number or even if he wanted to hang out sometime, Daichi seemed to have remembered something. Before Suga knew it Daichi was already speeding away from him, stopping only to turn and wave at Suga, saying it was nice to meet him, before he spun around and speed walked to wherever he was headed. Suga had never believed in love at first sight, yet suddenly their was a pang in his chest and he thought that this could be it.  
Suga sighed with relief once he was gone, knowing that there was blush in his cheeks and a stiffness in his body that definitely wouldn’t have looked normal to Daichi. Suga let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and brushed him hands through his hair. Daichi was gone but Suga still felt his friendly energy practically bouncing through the corridor, Suga had never a stranger so beautiful who was so kind to him. He smiled brightly at the thought, knowing that this boy who hadn’t ever even seen him before was wholeheartedly concerned for his wellbeing. He hadn’t stopped smiling since that moment.  
That night Koushi fell asleep to dreams of the broad shouldered Daichi with friendly deep brown eyes that you could melt in, short brown hair (that Suga only wished he could run his fingers through) and a wide smile that shone like a thousand twinkling stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued in the next chapter! hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> hmu on my social medias
> 
> tsukkishimugh.tumblr.com  
> hyrulehowell.tumblr.com  
> twitter.com/tsukkishimugh


	4. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi knows beauty when he sees it!

Daichi had no recollection of what exactly had just happened other than the simple fact, I met just an angel. He was shocked yet he felt a calm voice cooling him, he was angry at himself and yet surprisingly pleased. There was something about the angel boy that had that sort of effect on him.   
The image of him was there as if tattooed on the back of his eyelids, the boys ashen hair tugged on by slim, pale fingers. He was slim yet at the same time he had a slightly muscled build. He wore shirts obviously too big for him and yet they still clung to his slim figure. The boy’s face was almost too pretty.   
Closing his eyes Daichi sees flashes of scared round eyes looking up at him, Daichi wished he could count the colours in them, but from now he’d know them to be brown light enough to be mistaken for a soft grey, he bet that they’d even glint specks of green in the sun. A mole sat high on the angel’s cheek, right below his left eye, in perfect contrast to his pale complexion.   
Every aspect of him was whimsical and airy, like a single swooping brushstroke. Soft and delicate, yet strong and sharp. He had a pixie like air to him. Daichi could stare at the boy for hours. The boys hands were soft and thin compared to Daichi’s, he could still feel the warmth that radiated from them and how he was delicate touching Daichi’s hand, leaving pinpricks of electricity still looming over the areas where his hand had come into contact with the angels.   
He wished he had gotten the boys number, or at least asked him to hang out or something. Daichi couldn’t help but feel pangs of regret in his chest thinking that he may never bump into the boy again.   
That night he prays to every god and higher power that he’d come across the angel boy again, wishing to next time drown himself in the way that his whole body seemed to smile when his mouth did or how the pink blush dusting across his cheekbones was the perfect contrast to his porcelain skin tone.   
At this point, Daichi knew only one person to call, he quickly fished his phone out of his pocket, dialing the number. As the phone rang he fell back onto his bed, smiling into the phone.   
“Hello?” the familiar voice said, tiredly.  
“Asahi? It’s Daichi and man, do I have a story for you.” He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god i'm so sorry this is so short. i swear the next chapter is gonna b good. \
> 
> also SURPRISE Daichi and Suga are friends w Asahi!!
> 
> please leave a Kudos and/or a comment if your liking it and hmu on my social media's if u wanna scream abt Suga
> 
> twitter.com/svgawarakooushi  
> suqawarakoushis.tumblr.com
> 
> \- Iris xoxo


	5. Déjà vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Déjà vu - noun dé·jà vu \ˌdā-ˌzhä-ˈvü, -ˈvue\  
> : the feeling that you have already experienced something that is actually happening for the first time
> 
> : something that has happened many times before : something that is very familiar

“God Asahi, he was an angel.” Daichi spoke a soft voice, knowing how worn out his friend probably was. A soft mumble from the other line confirmed it, bringing a  soft smile to Daichi’s lips. He thought about his friend, how much he could’ve changed over the last two years. Daichi found himself wondering how school was like for the other boy after he’d transferred. He wondered if he’s made any good friends and if they’d brought him out of his shell at all. He wondered if he was still the same lanky boy with long hair and a lopsided smile.

“Hey, Asahi?” Daichi called out to him softly, which was answered by a soft sigh and a mumbled ‘hmh?’

“Asahi, you’re going to Karasuno right? I hope we get to play volleyball and hang out like we used to.” Daichi could feel a smile tug at his lips from the memory of volleyballs against the bricks of their school walls and the cold morning air nipping at their cheeks and hands.

Daichi is brought back to earth by his friend making a happy sounding noise in his half asleep state and muttering, “Of course Daichi.”

“Night Asahi.” Daichi Yawned, a small smile still at his lips.

“Night Dai.” He answered almost cheerfully.

Daichi tossed his phone onto his nightstand and turned out the lights, his mind on highschool and the angel boy.

 

He woke up the next morning to his phone twinkling and buzzing rapidly. He reached over, making several tired attempts at grabbing his phone with one hand, the other rubbing across his eyes. He let out a yawn as he flipped his phone open, showing him the 5 unanswered text messages from his mother. At this he groaned again.

**From:** Mom

Daichi, i'm picking up extra shifts and won't be home until later tonight.

 

**From:** Mom

Oh, how did entrance exams go?

 

**From:** Mom

I'm positive you got in!

 

**From:** Mom

There's leftovers in the fridge, please don't forget to eat and clean up after yourself.

 

**From:** Mom

Love you Dai!! 

 

Daichi smiled, his mother had never been a very great texter, she'd space out all her sentences and you'd normally end up with about twelve messages at once. He keyed a reply of ' _Got it, love you too!'_ before shutting his phone and placing it back onto his nightstand. He got up from his bed, stretching his arms and core as he did. 

Daichi never really had anything planned as when Asahi had left, he took Daichi's only friend with him, and Daichi was never really that great at talking to new people. He wandered aimlessly around in their small living room,  trying to think of something,  _anything,_ he could do today. His thoughts drifted those from last night, of Asahi and volleyball and how things used to be. He felt his heart grow warm at these thoughts, desperately wishing to be back in that time. Daichi was never very good at making friends, and Asahi had just stumbled into his heart and refused to leave. He'd always wondered what life would've been like if he'd never met Asahi.

feeling a sudden wave of sadness and exhaustion, Daichi laid himself down on the couch in the middle of his living room, allowing his eyes to once again close and his mind to wander into deep sleep.

 

_Daichi didn't remember ever getting up, but somehow now he was standing in the middle of a crowded street, an endless swarm of blurred, unrecognizable people passing him by. The sound of shoes slapping against concrete were the only ones to be heard, besides Daichi's own unsteady heartbeat that pounded through his whole body. He looked around for any sight of anything familiar, catching only fleeting glimpses of memories. everything around him seemed familiar and yet strangely not, like he'd remembered certain flickers of images but he knew he'd never seen these people and never been to this place. A sudden cracking and pounding noise rang through his mind, shaking him out of his trance and causing his to look around for any sort of cause. He whipped his head to the left, listening to the pounding in his head that wasn't consistent enough to be his pulse, as he did so, he caught a glimpse of silver and a muffled cry. He ran that way, not knowing what he expected to see, but not expecting to see angel boy, restrained by his arms and legs, black wings shot out of his back, fluttering violently. Angel Boy's eyes were scrunched closed, mouth forming silent shouts, hands reaching out for the glass separating him and Daichi. Daichi pound at the glass, hoping for the Angel Boys attention and succeeding. Angel boy's eyes flew open, tears streaming steadily down his flushed, pink cheeks, bottom lip slightly quivering. Daichi could feel his heart break at the sight and before he knew if , his mouth was forming words he didn't even know were on his tongue. "SUGA" a scream ripped through his throat, "I'M HERE DON"T WORRY."_

_He punched at the glass again, screaming relentlessly. He wanted to save the boy, he couldn't stand to see someone so in pain. He looked up to see Suga looking at him, scared._

_he had no idea what had compelled him to do so but at that moment he reached out, reaching for Suga's bound hands. Before he knew it, his hand was through the glass like it had been nothing but air, like the sheer thought of Daichi's want to save Suga was enough to cause the glass to dissipate. Daichi, then stood up, walking completely through the glass, towards the weeping boy. "it's okay Suga, I'm here now."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this is really badly written and im stressed already abt school..  
> also im sorry i don't know how regularily update it but u can always hop in my twitter dms or my tumblr ask and ill give u guys an update  
> as always come scream w me 
> 
> tsukkishimugh.tumblr.com  
> twitter.com/tsukkishimugh  
> hyrulehowell.tumblr.com


	6. Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder that this fic is where all the karasuno boys r the same age ok cool
> 
> also i dont know anything about the Japanese school system so just bear with me

Koushi woke with a start to the sound of his alarm blaring from his bedside table, bolting upright in bed. Hitting snooze, he laid back down, running a shaky hand through his hair as he recalled last nights dream. 

This one hadn't be the same as before, the faces were blurrier and he felt more heavy and sluggish at the start. When he'd looked behind him Koushi had noticed two black wings protruding from his back, a wingspan, from what Koushi had guessed, of up to 180 centimeters, (approx 6 ft.). His wings had been tied back, stopping Suga from using them to break free or stretch them out. Everything felt cramped and and sore, feathers being pulled off violently, one after the other, at a steady rhythm as he thrashed around, struggling to break free. If he thought the dreams were bad before, the recent change had been much harder on him.

When he woke he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his throat was raw and eyes red and puffy from crying. He didn't know how much longer he could take the dreams of torture. He'd never been Claustrophobic before, but he was feeling it now.

There was a light knock at the door and a soft gentle voice that followed, "Kou sweetheart, are you up? You don't want to be late on your first day." He could practically feel the underlying worry in her voice. it was there anytime she ever talked to Koushi, as if he might just up and fall apart at any moment in time, though Koushi knew she had a good reason. He'd been having the nightmares for a few months now and sometimes he would scream out in his sleep, so ht mother definitely knew _something_ was up. 

He grunted inwardly, stretching out his whole body, trying to rid his body the cramped up feeling that still lingered in his muscles from his dream. He was not ready for school, even if he was going to Karasuno, which he'd dreamed about attending since he was young, there was an uneasy feeling in his chest and he was overly nervous that people would find out his secret, even though he'd applied to the school as a boy. 

Koushi had always been conflicted, he wanted nothing other than to spend his life helping people and being around people and yet those same people were the only ones who drove his heart-rate through the roof and caused his small, delicate hands to tremor like an earthquake. He loved people, he wanted to help people and yet, people scared the shit out of him. That's why when a small energetic redheaded boy bounded down the hall directly toward him and Asahi, a bright smile on his face. The boy smiled like the sun and warmth practically radiated from him in waves, his bright hair tossing, glinting in the sun that peeked through the windows, his eyes the colour of molten gold. He was trailed by a much taller man, with dark hair that almost covered his piercing blue eyes, his porcelain skin contrasted his dark hair nicely. The smaller boy tugged the taller one through the hall by his hand, a slight pink brushing the taller mans face at the contact. With one look Koushi could tell that there was something between the two, but then again, Asahi always told him he was a genius when it came to reading people. "Hi!" The smaller boy beamed, coming to a stop in front of Asahi and Suga. "My name is Hinata Shouyou! and this," he gestured to the tall, dark haired man, "is Kageyama Tobio! We're looking for people to help get the Volleyball club back up, would you be interested?"

Hinata smiled like the sun and held our his hand toward Asahi, who looked down at it as if he didn't know what to do. After several reassuring glances from Suga to both Asahi and Hinata, Asahi stuck out his hand back and shook Hinata's. "M-my name is A-Azumane, Azumane Asahi. Nice to meet you" He choked out, moving slightly behind Suga as though hiding behind him. Suga took Asahi's shaking hand in his own gentle ones and used that to try and calm him down. Asahi was never good with people, Suga had only known him a short while but he knew that even though Asahi looked like he could snap you in half at any moment, he was just a giant softie. Suga looked up to realize that Hinata had been staring at him with his head titled slightly to the side, golden eyes filled with questioning. Suga looked down at himself, hoping that his binder was on right and that he was 'passing' and realized that he hadn't looked completely flat as he'd chosen his binder that was slightly looser and made him feel more comfortable as opposed to the one who assured he passed. He quickly regretted that decision. The taller boy, Kageyama coughed slightly as to say, " _Someone please say something"_  and Koushi realized quickly that he'd forgotten to introduce himself. He stuck his hand out to meet the golden boy's, "Oh, excuse me, I'm Sugawara Koushi, btu you can call me Suga! You said something about volleyball?" Koushi reminded, hoping it would force the smaller boy to stop staring at him. When Hinata had heard the word 'volleyball' his eyes immediately lit up and he looked extremely pleased. Suga noted that Kageyama smiled down at the other wile he thought nobody was looking, affection clear in his eyes and a blush creeping its way into his cheeks. Suga also noted that it was the first time that Kageyama had made any other expression except for scowling throughout this whole ordeal. 

"Volleyball!! Yes! Azumane-san, we heard that you played as the ace for one of your junior high teams, right!" Hinata squeaked, practically bouncing on the walls in excitement. Asahi mumbled a quiet ' _yeah'_ and nodded, his hand still shaking, it was much too early for Hinata's unusual energy.

"I hope to be the ace too! Will you please teach me Azumane-senpai!" he shouted excitedly, bowing before Asahi.

this time Asahi responded, "Y-yeah okay, i don't see why not." Suga smiled, _The '-senpai' must have brought up his confidence a little, maybe this little ball of fire'll be good for him._ Suga was still thinking when he heard the red-head call his name.

"You too, Suga-san? You'll join the volleyball club?" Hinata said excitedly, bouncing in anticipation. Suga nodded. 

"Yeah, volleyball sounds fun." Koushi smiled his warmest smile and hoped that Hinata didn't expect anything, even though he knew that he was staring quizzically before. Suga mentally shook his head,  _You'll be fine. What could possibly go wrong?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a real short chapter and the intro of hinata and lowkey cinnamon roll kageyama, cough cough intended kageyama pining for hinata nice  
> TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 7  
> as always please leave a comment nd a kudos and bookmark it if u like it!!
> 
> feel free to hmu !!  
> tsukkishimugh.tumblr.com  
> hyrulehowell.tumblr.com  
> twitter.com/tsukkishimugh
> 
> \- Ris xoxo


	7. Misinterpretation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi had always hoped that Asahi had gotten on well with new people after he switched schools, but he'd never expected what he saw then.

Daichi had always hoped that Asahi had gotten on well with new people after he switched schools, but he'd never expected what he saw then. In the middle of the hallway, there Asahi was, holding the hand of a familiar boy with ashy blonde hair and a smile that could leave you breathless. ' _Shit',_ Daichi cursed under his breath, he had talked for hours to Asahi about  an pale silver angel who made Daichi believe in love at first sight and there Asahi was, holding his god damned hand.

Daichi was so sure that he'd be perfectly content dropping dead in the middle of the hall on his first day of high school. At that exact moment he had felt regret for everything he'd ever done. Attending Karasuno? Regret. Meeting Sugawara Koushi? Regret. Waking up this morning? Regret. Having eyes? Major regret. He could feel his heart drop, shattering into a billion tiny pieces, any hope in his chest falling like meteors, tearing gaping holes through his flesh, leaving him completely unguarded and fragile.

Daichi's mouth was one beat behind his brain in the moment, as he called Asahi's name. Asahi whipped around, looking suddenly relieved as he spotted Daichi among the crowd, beckoning for Daichi to join him and his friends. Daichi walked over, hesitation obvious in his steps. Daichi had thought he'd never see Angel Boy again, and if he wasn't prepared for the sight the first time, he definitely wasn't ready now. When he made his way to Asahi's group he was greeted by Asahi, who smiled a little more brightly, but still hid slightly behind Angel boy, then there was the other two teens who were obviously well acquainted, a short energetic looking red-head clamped firmly to the arm of a blushing-yet-still-unimpressed looking teen, both had a very passionate look in both of their eyes as the shorter one chattered on about something.

"S-sawamura-san!" Asahi stuttered out, visually clinging to angel-boy tighter as he did. That was Asahi, a giant with a heart of glass. 

"Asahi, i told you to drop that and call me Daichi like seven years ago, or did you forget?" Daichi teased, at which Asahi muttered a thousand apologies and hid more behind his friend. Daichi made note that Asahi's fingers were still interlaced with the other boys and he could feel a pang of longing in his chest.  _Of course Angel boy is taken, i should be proud of Asahi, he'd actually talked to someone and even had someone want to be with him._ Though, Daichi couldn't help but feel a little envious of the other boy. Daichi was still lost in thought as Asahi's voice snapped him back to reality, Daichi never knew how his voice could be so weak yet so grounding all at once.

"Oh!" he said as if remembering something, his voice coming out as a squeak, "Suga this is-". Asahi was cut off, which would have been rude if it weren't by an angel in human skin.

"Daichi, right? We met a few weeks ago, I'm Suga!" He held out a hand cheerily, Daichi taking it faster than he though humanly possible. To say that Suga smiled would be an understatement, the boy beamed, he practically channeled all the suns heat and radiance into a flash of white teeth and cheery, caramel eyes. Suga looked tired, light purple and blue forming beneath his big chestnut eyes. Daichi brushed it off, hoping Suga was just not getting enough sleep, and if Suga was having any dreams like the ones Daichi had been having lately, he didn't blame Suga for not wanting to sleep.

 _Now was not the time to be worrying about his sleeping habits, you idiot._ Daichi thought to himself, instead focusing on how soft Suga's hands were and how warm they were. Daichi's hands felt like garbage compared to Suga's, with all the roughness of calluses and the fact that his hands were probably colder than hell. He pulled away quickly, missing the other boy's warmth, though, Daichi supposes that the other boy's smile was enough to warm him for years. As he tugged his hand away Daichi swore he saw disappointment flash behind Suga's eyes for a moment, Daichi shrugged it off, it was obviously his obvious infatuation with Suga was playing with his head.

The hall was abnormally quiet as this exchange happened, Asahi's mouth still hung open, unspoken words still on his tongue. The red headed boy had stopped bouncing excitedly for the first time since Daichi had seen him. Finally, it was the darker haired boy who broke the tension.

"S-sawamura-san right? I'm Kageyama Tobio, and that," he pointed to his bright counter-part, "is Hinata Shouyou. We're trying to bring back Karasuno's Volleyball team, are you interested in joining?" He looked nervous for someone who Daichi guessed didn't show much emotion at all, worry didn't suit Kageyama's features well. 

"Of course i will!" Daichi hadn't played for a while, but he needed  _something_ to cheer up Kageyama. It worked. Kageyama's face relaxed into his usual scowl, this time though, Daichi could see a slight shimmer in his eyes. 

"Thank you so much! We'll let you know about practises when we get the numbers!" Hinata bowed, pulling Kageyama back with him as he bounded down the hallway. Hinata was an interesting boy, determined, they both were. though, Hinata and Kageyama were polar opposites, Daichi saw Hinata as an open book: he wore all his expressions proudly, he was loud and excitable. Kageyama though, Daichi notices was not that, he tried to keep a strong looking face and had an attitude to match, it seemed like he had many walls built around him, as to make him as safe-guarded as possible. An unlikely pair, yet a good match.

Daichi turned back to Suga and Asahi, who were in quiet conversation, Asahi blushing wildly while Suga shielded his mouth with his hand, stifling a laugh.

"Anyways, it was nice seeing you, Asahi, Suga-san." He smiled, waving slightly. As he walked past Asahi he nudged him with his elbow, "What a catch Asahi, i never thought i'd see the day." He whispered to the taller, walking away quickly, only to confirm that yes; Asahi was a blushing mess, his jaw dropped, And yes; Suga was still smiling his angelic smile. 

Daichi always hoped Asahi got on well with people after switching schools. He'd always hoped that he was holding his own, but he'd never expected Asahi to be carrying himself better than Daichi was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 8  
> okay  
> 1: i'm sorry it look me like a millennium to upload  
> 2: this chapter sucks, im sorry  
> 3: i promise the next chapter will be up with less of a gap  
> as always come scream w me about yamaguchi @  
> twitter.com/yamaghoulchi  
> tadashiymaguchi.tumblr.com
> 
> this is also on wattpad  
> user - sugawarakoushis


End file.
